


Livre 0 : Le Pouvoir de la Meute

by Arthur_Prince



Series: La saga de la Meute [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Crack, Gen, Humor, Pack Building, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Parody, Protective Pack, Werewolf Mates
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arthur_Prince/pseuds/Arthur_Prince
Summary: Harry n'a que neuf ans lorsqu'il découvre accidentellement le Monde de la Magie. Abandonné sur le Chemin de Traverse, il sera recueilli par une bande de gamins des rues : la Meute. Ils sont dangereux, ils sont fous et ils font tout péter !!! Harry trouvera-t-il sa place ?
Series: La saga de la Meute [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973755





	1. Complètement DINGUE ou quoi ?!

Harry se réveilla au BIM !

Il ouvrit un œil au BANG !

Et le deuxième au BOUM !

Au quatrième top, il était Minuit sur l'horloge de sa nouvelle vie.

"Mais t'es complètement DINGUE, ou quoi ?!" vociféra un garçon qui flottait dans un sweat-shirt trop grand pour lui. "On ne peut pas ramasser tous les gamins qui traînent sur le Chemin de Traverse !"

"Ça fait plusieurs jours que je le vois errer." répondit son camarade énergique aux cheveux bleus. "Il était mort de froid et complètement affamé."

POUF !

Harry compris d'où venait le bruit qui faisait trembler les murs : deux gamins, des gants de boxe et une poêle à frire. Par contre, il n'avait strictement aucune idée de l'identité des enfants et il ignorait complètement ce qu'il fichait ici.

"MAAAX !!! On ne défonce pas le crâne des gens quand on est en désaccord avec eux !"

Le dénommé Max n'avait pas que les cheveux bleus mais aussi un survêtement bleu, des sandales bleues et même des gants de boxe bleus. Harry se demanda si son slip était bleu lui-aussi puis il regretta amèrement de ne pas être mort de faim la veille.

"Ça veut dire que je peux cogner ceux qui sont d'accord avec moi aussi ? Tant de nouvelles possibilités… Il me faut un cobaye !!!"

PAF !

Un coup de poêle de la part du deuxième gosse, une esquive parfaite de Max et une étagère bancale s'effondrant dans une marrée de livres :

"Oooh non !"

"Trop cool !"

"Je vais mourir !"

"Ça c'est sûr !"

"J'ai été très heureux de te connaître !"

"Je vais récupérer ta chambre !"

"Sociopathe !"

"Merci du compliment !"

"Max !"

"Michael !"

"MAX !!!"

"MIKA..."

CLANG !

La poêle échappa des mains de Michael et vint heurter la tête de Max. Son regard noir (enfin bleu) était clair : TU. VAS. SOUFFRIR.

"Euh... Je... Il faut que... Ahem..." hésitait Michael.

"T'es MOOORT !!!"

"J'ai un niveau de Mario à finir..." dit-il en prenant ses jambes à son cou.

Max l'insulta dans des langues exotiques, son parfait accent camouflant un peu l'horreur de ses propos :

"Klootzak ! Bikelboun ! Arschloch ! Cabrón ! Pchilégoja ! Dupek ! Téoudian ! Baka ! Hawimouk ! Zona ! Kouni !"

À cet instant, Harry était sûr de trois choses :

1) Max était taré

2) Michael était taré

3) Max et Michael étaient tarés

Casse-toi de cet enfer, Harry !!!

Tous les livres s'envolèrent d'un coup et piquèrent vers Michael telle une nuée de rapaces furieux. Certainement un coup de Max qui arborait un sourire diabolique.

Ok, Michael était mort dans 5, 4, 3, 2...

"GRRR !!!"

Un énorme chien plutôt maigre et plein de puces s'interposa pour protéger son maître. Il déchiqueta le premier livre à hauteur de sa gueule et Max aimait probablement la lecture car elle les renvoya vers l'étagère miraculeusement redressée.

"Ta magie est puissante, jeune Padawan." déclama solennellement Michael. "Mais tu es arrivé 100 ans trop tôt pour espérer me vaincre."

Le chien renifla comme pour confirmer, si fier d'être le gardien du binoclard maigrichon aux cheveux châtains. Puis il se redressa d'un bond avant de se précipiter vers Harry en aboyant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Ce dernier sursauta, terrifié et il brandit sa couverture comme un bouclier de laine délavée.

"Il est vivant !" se réjouit Max.

"Merde." jura Michael. "On ne peut pas le garder, Red va nous tuer."

"J'ai une idée..."

"Tu es un démon, Max. Tes idées sont trop effrayantes."

Harry se demanda s'il allait finir en punching-ball ou en pâtée pour chien et il préférait largement être mort de froid dans la rue. Il pensa alors qu'il était certainement dépressif et ce n'était pas plus mal : il refusait de devenir comme Max ou Michael.

"On va le tester. S'il échoue, on lui efface la mémoire et il n'aura qu'à se débrouiller tout seul dans les rues. S'il réussi, on le garde et il intégrera définitivement notre Meute."


	2. En garde !

"Ah mais t'es une fille ?!" s'écria Harry avec les yeux ronds.

Max avait retiré son haut de survêtement pour enfiler la tenue réglementaire de l'escrime et la remarque d'Harry provoqua l'hilarité chez Michael.

"Bah évidemment que je suis une fille." répliqua Max.

"Ne fais pas comme si c'était évident." répliqua Michael entre deux éclats de rire.

"Je ne vais pas me faire insulter par un p'tit dourak de sept ans et demi !" s'insurgea Max.

"J'ai presque dix ans." précisa Harry.

"Te fiches pas de moi, t'es rikiki !"

Cette journée était décidément TRÈS étrange : le matin, Harry était quasiment mort dans une ruelle sombre et puante et quelques heures plus tard, il avait à peine eu le temps d'avaler des breuvages immondes d'anti-douleur et de nutrition avant de se retrouver sans plus d'explication dans le grenier le plus bizarre du monde.

La pièce était remplie de bric-à-brac en tout genre : des poupées en bois, un skateboard, des jeux de société, des vieux grimoires, des figurines de collection, une table de ping-pong, un kimono, un loup en peluche, un robot de combat, une batte de baseball...

"En garde !"

Max avait pris le temps d'enfiler une tenue réglementaire : une veste et un pantalon blancs, une paire de gants gris et un masque en fer. Elle pointait son épée vers Harry qui portait toujours un pantalon et un pull trop large ayant appartenu à Dudley. Et surtout : il n'avait pas d'épée !

"Hé !!!" gémit-il. "Je n'ai pas d'équipement !"

Un bond avant suivit d'une fente, Max toucha Harry au flanc avec la pointe de son épée avant de se retirer pour se remettre en garde.

"Tu crois vraiment que ton adversaire va attendre que tu te prépare ? Qu'il va gentiment te fournir une arme pour riposter ? Et qu'après le combat, vous irez tous les deux boire le thé en grignotant des petits biscuits ?"

À peine eut-elle fini sa phrase qu'elle attaqua de nouveau en passe avant : elle toucha Harry au genou, puis à la poitrine avant de finir sur son épaule. Elle se retira à nouveau et attrapa une planche de surf dans le fouillis pour s'en servir comme bouclier.

"Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?! Trouve-toi une épée et viens te battre !!!"

Tandis que Max enchaînait les pas en sa direction, Harry se saisit du premier objet à sa disposition : un canard en plastique. Oh. Bordel.

"Couik Couik" fit le pauvre canard en s'envolant vers le plafond après deux coups droits et un troisième qui toucha Harry (encore...)

"Le combat est un duel en 15 touches." expliqua Max en le bombardant de deux autres coups d'épée. "Tu gagneras 1 point par touche et tu es noté sur 5 points alors tu n'as qu'à m'atteindre cinq fois."

Harry était perdu, il ignorait totalement s'il se faisait laminer ou méga-laminer en tout cas, c'était pas bon DU TOUT ! S'il voulait rester dans la Meute, il avait intérêt à se ressaisir et vite...

"Michael !" s'écria Max en touchant Harry au poignet. "TU. DOIS. COMPTER. LES. POIIINTS !!!"

Chaque mot était ponctué d'un nouveau coup, tantôt à droite tantôt à gauche et toujours humiliant.

"Douze touches pour Max, zéro pour Harry." dit Michael d'une voix très blasée. "Trois touches restantes. Qui va gagner ? Waw, la tension est à son comble..."

Merde, merde, merde... Vu l'agilité de Max, Harry n'avait plus que cinq secondes pour trouver une arme, attaquer et prier pour un miracle. Il saisit la batte de baseball, mieux qu'un canard en plastique.

"Un deux trois, nous irons au bois !" chatonna Max en le touchant sur la clavicule alors qu'elle lui faisait face.

Harry fonça tête baissée, droit sur son adversaire, il abaissa lourdement la batte et se retrouva emporté à l'avant par sa propre force. BOUM ! Max avait esquivé avec une aisance insultante tandis qu'il était face contre terre.

"Quatre cinq six, c'est tellement jouissif !" continua Max en lui fouettant les fesses.

Harry en avait marre, il resta couché en attendant sa défaite. De toutes les manières, le combat était perdu d'avance.

"Sept huit neuf, t'as perdu contre une meuf !"

Alors qu'Harry s'attendait à un dernier coup d'épée, son souffle fut coupé quand Max le plaqua encore plus au sol dans une prise de judo. Elle lui tira les cheveux si fort qu'elle arracha une touffe de cheveux noirs et Harry hurla :

"NOOON ! C'est injuste !!!" sanglota-t-il.

"Oh pauvre petit bébé !" l'imita Max dans un sarcasme amer. "T'étais pas prêt, c'est ça ? J'ai pas respecté les règles ? Tu n'as pas eu le temps de reprendre tes forces ? Snif snif, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Appeler ton papa et ta maman ???"

"Ils sont morts !"

Habituellement, cette déclaration avait l'effet d'une douche froide... Mais Harry était avec la Meute et les louveteaux étaient sans pitié :

"T'as de la chance..." dit Michael d'une voix songeuse.

"Honnêtement, si tu ne fais pas d'effort, tu seras mort en moins d'une semaine dans la rue et tu ne survivras pas une journée quand la meute sera au complet." informa Max, implacable. "Tu as intérêt à progresser très rapidement..."

Elle acheva le combat en lui cognant violemment la tête contre le sol, du sang s'écoula de son oreille.

"T'es un asticot dans un nid d'oiseaux. C'est ton choix : tu lutte ou tu crève."


	3. Je suis une vaaache !

"Mais c'est quoi son problème ?!" s'indigna Harry. "Elle m'a sauvé la vie ce matin et elle veut me tuer ce midi..."

"Avec un peu de chance, elle t'épousera avant le soir." répliqua Michael.

"Aïeuh !"

Michael avait proposé de soigner la tête d'Harry suite au duel d'escrime et ce dernier ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui frotte la plaie avec une éponge rèche. C'était extrêmement douloureux ! Il lui avait assuré que ça serait guérit si on ne voyait plus le sang mais Harry en doutait fortement...

"Un conseil si elle t'épouse, accepte ou dis adieu à ta tête. T'as le choix bien sûr... Mais si j'étais toi, je choisirai le mariage et ma tête. On peut facilement se débarrasser d'une mariée, enfin pas si c'est Max mais y'a plus d'espoir que récupérer une tête décapitée."

"Quoique..." rajouta-t-il après une hésitation.

Les deux garçons étaient dans une cuisine qui n'avait de cuisine que le nom car c'était plutôt une décheterie très proche de la poubelle par son odeur.

"Arrête de chouiner !"

"Je ne pleure pas." contredit Harry.

"Tes yeux sont secs mais je sais que tu pleure. T'es vraiment une fillette de sept ans et demi !"

"J'ai dix ans !"

"Menteur !"

"C'est vrai !"

"Je... C'EST QUOI ÇA ???"

Michael avait soulevé sa frange pour continuer ses "soins délicats" avant de bondir à l'autre bout de la pièce.

"Oh c'est juste une vieille cicatrice... J'ai hérité de ça quand mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture."

"Un accident de quoi ?" interrogea Max en entrant dans la pièce. "Ne me dis pas que tu es un moldu !"

"Comment tu t'appelle, l'asticot ?" demanda Michael toujours effaré.

"On s'en fiche de son nom." pesta Max. "Ça reste un micr..."

"Harry Potter."

Le cerveau de Max court-circuita :

"Aba dereuh tokoto..."

Et celui de Michael n'allait pas beaucoup mieux :

"Tu... Quoi ? Mais... C'est... Comment ? Enfin... Je..."

"Tu"

"Il"

"Nous"

"Vous"

"Ils"

Max plongea sa tête dans la plante (morte depuis belle lurette), arracha une feuille et la mâcha aussi contentieusement qu'un bovain en déclarant :

"Je suis une vache ! Je suis une vache !"

Michael s'était allongé sur le carrelage incrusté de saleté et décrivait des cercles aléatoires avec ses bras et son visage devenait tout rouge car il ne respirait plus.

Pendant dix minutes, Harry avait cru que ces gamins étaient peut-être un chouilla normaux (disons au solstice, un jour pair, sous la lune avec une dorade séchée dans la main droite et un crâne de chèvre dans la main gauche). Maintenant il en était persuadé : il était dans un asile !

"Je suis une vaaache !"

"Je m'appelle Harry Potter et apparemment, ça vous étonne donc vous avez des questions à me poser. Ça tombe bien car j'ai des tonnes de questions moi-aussi alors je suis sûr qu'on peut s'accorder."

Sa réplique fut un coup d'épée dans l'eau : Max commençait à faire "Meuh" et le visage de Michael tournait du violet au noir. Bon sang, où étaient les psychiatres quand on avait besoin d'eux ?

"Meeeuh ! Je rêve ?! Meuh ! Meuh ! Tu as eu une bonne idée d'asticot débile ? MEUH !!!"

Si Michael était encore vivant, ce n'était que grâce à son instinct de survie. Comment avait-il pu vivre aussi longtemps avec Max comme "soeur" ? Non, en fait, la vraie question était plutôt : comment le monde n'avait pas déjà explosé un miliard de fois depuis la naissance de la folle-dingue psychopathe ?

"Je réponds à vos questions et vous répondez aux miennes. Deal ?"

"C'est ta première question." informa sournoisement Max. "Nous sommes deux donc nous aurons deux questions contre une pour toi. Et la réponse est simple : deal."

"C'est un plaisir de faire affaire avec toi, l'asticot." renchérit Michael.


	4. Une vache et un cadavre

Harry aurait pu être contrarié de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement mais il était trop heureux de ne pas devoir vivre avec une vache et un cadavre.

"Je commence !" réclama Max. "Jusqu'à quel âge t'as pissé au lit ?"

"Qu... Quoi ? Mais c'était pas ça les questions !"

"Ça n'a pas été précisé." ricana Michael. "Ton choix : tu réponds ou tu affronte Max à la boxe."

"Jusqu'à six ans..." hésita timidement le survivant.

"HAHAHA !"

"HIHIHI !"

"HUHUHU !"

"HOHOHO !"

"Tu rigole comme une patate." informa Max.

"T'as déjà vu une patate rigoler ?" nargua Michael.

"C'est parce que ton humour est nul, les patates adorent mes blagues..."

"T'es si désespérée que tu parle aux légumes ?"

"Les tomates sont tellement plus cultivées que toi !" rétorqua hautainement Max.

"Bah ça, c'est sûr. C'est moi qui me casse le cul à les entretenir !"

"STOOOP !!!" cria Harry avant que ça ne tourne à la catastrophe.

"Oooh, t'as vu ça ?" s'extasia Michael. "C'est incroyable !"

"Un asticot qui parle !!!" confirma Max.

"C'est mon tour." informa Michael. "Max est une fille, c'est difficile à croire, je sais. Est-ce que tu la trouves jolie ?"

"Enfoirééé !!!" hurla Max en le frappant sur la tête.

Harry songea un instant à arrêter le jeu avant de se rappeler qu'il devrait affronter Max sur un ring de boxe (ce qui revenait à mourir).

"Euh..." hésita-t-il. "Elle a les cheveux bleus..."

"C'est pas une réponse, ça !" dit Michael.

"Si, c'est suffisant !" dit Max.

"Elle est plutôt jolie..."

"Vraiment ?" insista Michael.

"Mais pas trop !" conclue Harry en fermant les yeux pour ne pas voir sa mort.

"COMMENT ÇA JE NE SUIS PAS JOLIE ?!"

"C'est pas ton tour !" rappela Michael.

"M'en fou ! T'as intérêt à me répondre, moustique !!!"

"Pose ta question, Harry, ça urge !"

Les assiettes et les couverts volaient dans tous les sens avant de s'éclater sur les murs et les éclats de verre brisés menaçaient d'exploser partout. En quelques secondes, la cuisine s'était transformée en terrain de guerre. Michael s'était protégé d'un bouclier invisible et Max était littéralement l'oeil du cyclone, Harry était vulnérable dans ce déchaînement de magie-pas-du-tout-involontaire.

"Pourquoi vous connaissez mon nom ?"

Tout s'arrêta d'un coup, la colère de Max était passée ou alors n'allait pas tarder à reprendre (plutôt la deuxième option). Harry comprenait mieux l'état du grenier et plus globalement celui de la maison.

"Bah t'es le survivant, tout le monde connaît ton nom et c'est pas une raison pour qu'on te baise les pieds !" répondit Max.

Harry fronça les sourcils : survivant de quoi ?

"Tu ne sais même pas qui tu es ?!" comprit Michael. "Tu es un sorci..."

PAF ! Max lui claqua très fortement la tête en faisant les gros yeux. Son message était très clair : c'est notre tour, idiot !

"T'as pas de cœur ou quoi ? Tu vois bien qu'il est paumé !"

"J'ai des tas de questions honteuses à lui poser..."

"Bah ça sera pour plus tard." ordonna Michael. "Tu trouveras bien un moyen de le piéger à nouveau, il est complètement crétin !"

"C'est vrai." confirma Max.

"Hé !" s'offusqua Harry.

"Pour le moment, je crois qu'il est important de lui révéler où il est et quel est son rôle dans notre monde..."


	5. Détachez-moi !!!

Pendu par les pieds à un arbre, Harry était tête en bas à deux mètres du sol. Après cinq jours à vivre avec (plutôt contre) Max et Michael, il ne se posait plus aucune question et sa situation lui paraissait presque normale.

"Cavalier en E5." dit Michael pour faire bouger la pièce sur le plateau d'échec géant gravé dans l'écorce de l'arbre.

Il était tranquillement allongé dans un hamac plus d'un mètre plus bas et sirotait un étrange liquide marronâtre : improbable mélange de menthe, fraise, chocolat, noix de coco et ketchup.

"J'ai mal..." gémissait Harry. "J'ai changé d'avis, je préfère jouer à l'aveugle !!!"

C'était lui-même qui s'était infligé ce supplice quand on lui avait exposé la situation : une partie d'échec à l'aveugle c'est-à-dire sans voir ni le plateau ni ses pièces (le choix de Michael) ou à vue dans une position inconfortable. Il aurait dû se douter qu'inconfortable était synonyme de souffrance dans la bouche de Max.

"Tu vas arrêter de te plaindre ?!" grogna Max. "J'ai mal ceci, j'ai bobo cela... C'est trop injuste... Je veux mon doudou... Sniiif !!!"

Il n'avait pas gagné le moindre point depuis le début du test et devait obligatoirement remonter la pente avant la fin de la deuxième semaine sinon, il était disqualifié d'office. Ça impliquait retourner dans la rue et mourir puisque Max lui avait prouvé 1000 fois à quel point il était faible. Sans compter qu'il y avait des centaines de mangemorts qui seraient ravis de l'achever si la faim ne s'en chargeait pas avant. Ça ne suffisait pas d'être Harry sans famille, il fallait aussi être recherché par des tarés avides de son sang.

"Si un humain reste trop longtemps dans cette position, il meurt." informa Harry.

Max était implacable, comme toujours :

"Bah faut jouer plus vite dans ce cas. Tic tac, tic tac..."

"Tour en E7." s'écria Harry sans réfléchir.

"Fou en E7."

Les règles paraissaient toujours simples à priori. Par exemple, il ne devait pas gagner la partie d'échec mais juste de prendre cinq pièces à Michael. Ce dernier ne voyait même pas le plateau et pourtant, il le massacrait tout en discutant joyeusement avec Max.

"Détachez-moi !!!"

"Alors tu renonces ?"

"C'est pas tant renoncer que vivre."

"Asticot !" jeta Max.

"Fillette !" renchérit Michael.

"Vous vous trompez : Pion en C3."

"Abruti... Je prends ta Dame : Fou en B1."

Chaque jour, Harry avait deux épreuves : l'une contre Max souvent physique et l'autre contre Michael souvent intellectuelle. Les deux M (Merveilleux d'après eux, Machiavéliques d'après Harry) s'étaient amusés à renommer chacune de ses défaites :

L'escrime = frapper Harry avec une épée et lui botter le cul.

Les jeux vidéos = plaquer le personnage d'Harry dans un coin et le mitrailler de petites attaques rapides et faibles pour faire durer le massacre.

La Boxe = assommer Harry et lui péter les dents.

Programmation informatique = HAHAHA, Harry ne sait pas compter.

L'escalade = jeter Harry du haut d'un arbre et recommencer.

Trivial poursuite version sorcier = HAHAHA, Harry n'y connaît rien en culture sorcière.

Judo = plaquer Harry au sol et casser ses lunettes (de toutes les manières, elles étaient moches).

Combat de robots = Défoncer la crevette en plastique mécanisée codée par Harry en deux coups et le faire courir des heures pour fuir un robot offensif paramétré pour tuer.

Tire-à-l 'arc = tirer des flèches enflammées sur Harry et faire griller des marshmallow sur son corps en feu.

Harry craignait fortement les noms qu'ils allaient trouver pour la partie d'échec du matin et le jeu de l'oie de l'après-midi. En tout cas, il était rassuré de ne pas devoir encore affronter Max à un sport. Peut-être allait-il gagner son 1er point ?

"J'abandonne !" souffla Harry avant de perdre connaissance.

Son corps pendouillait mollement au bout de la corde ensorcelée.

"Oh oh..."

"Ah bah bravo, tu l'as tué !" hurla Max.

"C'est toi qui le frappe toujours jusqu'au sang !"

"Ça l'endurcit !"

"C'est moi qui nettoie et je te jure que j'ai jamais vu autant d'hémoglobine qu'après le judo de jeudi."

"Hier il n'a pas saigné, j'ai pas dû cogner assez fort..." songea Max.

"HIER ?! Il était complètement cramé !!! On aurait pu faire une brochette avec la viande de son bras."

"Y'a pas de viande sur son corps d'asticot, son bras c'est juste une brochette en os et faut ajouter des morceaux de viandes pour que ça soit mangeable..."

"Tu veux le bouffer ?"

"Bah il sera utile pour une fois !"

"Euh... Max ?" appela Michael. "Tu as pensé à le détacher avant qu'on discute ?"

"Non, c'était à toi de le faire !"

Ils levèrent les yeux et Harry n'avait jamais autant ressemblé à un jambon dans une boucherie : le visage écarlate, le corps saucissonné par la corde et les chevilles si blanches qu'il pourrait avoir perdu l'usage de ses jambes.

"Oups..."

"Mince !"

"On en fait quoi ?"

"Bah on devrait le détacher..."

"Tu trouves pas qu'il ressemble à une pinata ?"

"Ah ouais, c'est vrai !"

"J'adore les pinatas..."

"Moi aussi..."

Un blanc. Un silence. Encore un blanc. Et...

"Trouve-toi un bâton et c'est le premier qui le fait tomber !"

"YEAH !!!"


	6. Tu es nul, Harry

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ?!" s'écria Harry en pointant la chose du doigt.

"C'est mon chat." répondit fièrement Max. "Et je te jure que si tu prononce la moindre critique à son égard, tu regretteras d'avoir été sauvé..."

"Je veux bien accepter qu'à trois ans et demi, tu aies confondu ce truc avec un chat." dit Michael. "Maintenant, c'est carrément du déni : il est violet, il brille dans le noir, son poil est urticant, son pipi fait fondre le bois, sa mâchoire peut briser un rocher, ses dents font la taille de mon poing et même les serpents fuient devant lui !"

"Il est parfait !" conclue Max en caressant son chat-qui-n'en-était-pas-un.

Michael leva les yeux au ciel.

"J'accepte sa présence dans notre maison..." capitula-t-il. "Mais par pitié, pas quand on mange !!!"

"T'as peur qu'il avale ta part de poulet ?"

"J'ai peur qu'il m'avale tout court."

Harry ne quittait pas le monstre des yeux car même si la moitié des informations semblaient exagérées, ses dents étaient tout de même monstrueuses et il semblait affamé...

"Tu n'as rien à craindre, Harry." le rassurera Max. "J'ai appris à mon gentil Skaro à ne croquer que les inconnus !"

"Je suis un inconnu." rappela Harry.

"Ah oui, c'est vrai." dit Max en mastiquant son morceau de poulet. "J'ai oublié de le nourrir hier, c'est con. Si j'avais su..."

Les mêmes humiliations que les remarques acerbes des Dursley, de bien pires molestations que celles infligées par Dudley sans compter qu'il n'avait toujours pas de chambre vu qu'il dormait encore sur le canapé. Harry commençait à se demander s'il n'avait pas quitté un enfer pour un autre, tout n'était qu'une question de point de vue.

"Statistiquement, tu aurais dû au moins gagner un point." fit remarquer Michael à Harry. "Ne serait-ce qu'un accident !"

"Je suis vraiment nul..." soupira Harry. "Mais c'est pas comme si vous m'aidiez !"

"On n'est pas si terribles."

"Vous m'avez frappé, jeté du haut d'un arbre, brulé tous mes vêtements après avoir brisé mes lunettes et ce matin encore tabassé pendant que j'étais évanoui la tête en bas sur un arbre de deux mètres !"

"Si tu ne veux pas rejoindre la Meute, la porte est par-là." indiqua Max en mordillant avidement la peau. "De toutes les manières, tu vas devoir marquer minimum deux points par épreuve tout le long de la semaine prochaine. Sinon, je te remets là où je t'ai trouvé. Ça ne va pas tarder, vu ton niveau..."

"Pourquoi avoir choisi comme nom la Meute ?"

"Parce qu'on est des loups." répondit Michael comme une évidence. "Un pour tous et chacun pour soi."

"Vous parlez souvent de Red... C'est qui ?"

"La louv..." commença Michael avant d'être interrompu.

"Parle pas de ça." menaça Max. "Chacun pour soi, n'oublie pas, il peut se débrouiller tout seul. Sinon, c'est pas un loup et il dégage."

Visiblement agacée, elle quitta la table sans prévenir et Skaro avait disparu comme un ninja. Ce. Truc. Était. FLIPPANT !!!

"Tu es nul, Harry." répéta Michael.

"Hé ! C'est pas une raison pour..."

"Ferme-la ! J'essaie de t'aider." chuchota-t-il en jetant des coups d'œil vifs derrière son épaule au cas où Max revienne. "Tu es nul mais c'est pas une fatalité."

"Hein ?!"

"On t'offre une opportunité en or, ne gâche pas cette chance. Tu es nul mais rien ne t'empêche de progresser. Réfléchis-y !"

Il se leva après avoir attrapé un fruit rabougri dans le frigo qui gémissait dès qu'on ouvrait sa porte.

"Mange ton poulet." ordonna-t-il. "On t'attend d'ici cinq minutes dans le grenier pour le jeu de l'oie."


	7. Le Diable et son frère Satan

"Mon pion m'a mordu !" s'écria Harry.

"C'est parce qu'il faut être délicat..." soupira Michael. "Comme ceci : bonjour gentil petit pion, accepterais-tu de combattre vaillamment pour moi ? La vie d'un pion est difficile, sois un minimum compatissant !"

"Vous ne jouez jamais à des trucs normaux ?!" demanda Harry.

"C'est un jeu parfaitement normal." asssura Max. "Tout le monde connaît le jeu de l'oie..."

Sauf que ça n'avait rien à voir avec un jeu de l'oie. Un plateau vaguement circulaire, des pions (vivants) et des dés mais les ressemblances s'arrêtaient là. Chaque case correspondait à une pièce de la maison et à chaque tour, une épreuve se déclenchait automatiquement dans un mécanisme magique.

"Ton but est de réussir cinq épreuves, enfantin, tandis que Michael et moi devons gagner le jeu."

"Ça a toujours l'air simpliste mais je me retrouve à chaque fois si blessé que vous êtes obligé de me ressusciter avec vos potions dégueulasses !"

"Tu es nul !" disent-ils dans une symbiose parfaite.

Ce n'est pas une fatalité, disait Michael. Est-ce qu'il se fichait de lui ? Harry donnait tout ce qu'il avait à chaque fois et ça ne suffisait jamais ! Rien ne t'empêche de progresser... Rien, à part deux connards dont le prénoms commençait par le M de Merdeux.

"Honneur aux invités." décida Michael.

"Ton épreuve était ce matin !" rappela Max. "C'est moi qui décide cet après-midi."

"Ok."

"Honneur aux invités." répéta Max.

"Tu te fiche de moi ?!"

"Un peu..."

N'étaient-ils jamais sérieux ?!

Harry attrapa les dés avec crainte. Rien ne le mordit, rien ne le frappa et rien ne le brûla alors il se dit qu'il commençait plutôt bien.

Les dés roulèrent entre ses doigts et bien sûr, il tira le chiffre minimum à savoir 2 et ça n'avait rien à voir avec la malchance :

"Les faces n'affichent que des 1 !" dénonça-t-il.

"Évidemment, ils s'accordent avec ta nullité puante." répondit Michael comme une évidence. "Ce sont des dés magiques, tu n'arriveras à rien si tu ne peux pas les convaincre que tu vaut mieux qu'eux !"

Harry capitula, encore. Il en avait marre de jouer contre des tricheurs mais ils avaient raison : il ne pouvait rien faire contre eux. Michael lui avait dit de progresser mais ça ne servirait à rien sans connaître ses épreuves à l'avance. Comme ils improvisaient au jour le jour, aucun moyen de savoir sur quoi il allait tomber le lendemain. En plus, ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait atteindre leur niveau de maîtrise en une nuit.

Bien sûr, son pion avança sur le motif le plus effrayant du plateau : une case toute noir ornée d'une tête de mort qui annonçait La Mort. Si les dés étaient truqués, cette case n'était pas placée là par hasard.

"Intéressant..." marmona Max. "Cette épreuve a lieu dans la chambre de Castor et Pollux !"

"Ne les appelle pas comme ça."

"T'as raison. Ils pourraient m'entendre ! Ce qui équivaut à insulter le Diable et son frère Satan."

Max avait visiblement peur d'eux et Harry dégluti péniblement. Déjà que Red semblait être l'incarnation d'une divinité pour les deux M (comme Maléfiques), si Max craignait les deux derniers membres de la Meute alors la bande de gamins devait être effrayante au complet.

"Tu dois aller dans la chambre et rapporter la carte avec le motif de ta case." informa Michael. "Si tu réussi, tu pourras rejouer sinon, ça sera notre tour."

"C'est à moi de lui expliquer !!!" s'énerva Max.

"Si tu as l'intention de répéter exactement ce que j'ai dis, je te jure qu'on aura à bouffer ce soir : un bon steak de Skaro."

"Tu n'oserai pas !"

"Tu veux parier ?"

"Bon, d'accord." capitula-t-elle pour la première fois.

C'est comme ça qu'Harry se retrouva dans la chambre de Logium et Praesepe. À priori, ce n'était pas si horrible qu'il l'avait imaginé : la pièce était séparée en deux espaces par la peinture qui passait du noir au rouge. Mis à part le choix de couleur et une décoration pouvant rappeler un courant gothique (plutôt soft), c'était très banal : une multitude de dessins sur les murs, une étagère craquant sous les jeux de société et un bureau recouvert de matériel d'art très varié.

Encore mieux, la carte qu'il cherchait était très visible et il avait juste à tendre la main pour l'attraper. C'était facile mais il avait encore des plaies suite à l'épreuve du matin et son cerveau lui hurla très distinctement : C'EST UN PIÈGE !!!

"Bouge ton cul !"

Au vu de la forme particulière de ce jeu qui nécessitait la séparation du groupe, la boîte dessinée par Praesepe était accompagnée d'une étrange créature très moche : un oeil et une bouche sur des pattes de grenouille. Harry ne voulait pas penser à sa conception...

"Ça fait cinq jours que j'en prends plein la gueule, j'ai le droit de me méfier..."

"Bien !" s'écria la chimère avec la voix de Max.

"Quoi ?!" s'étonna Harry.

"J'ai rien dis du tout."

Plus Harry observait la carte et moins il en avait peur. De toutes les manières, s'il y avait un piège, il était drôlement bien élaboré et probablement implacable. Comme toujours, il avait le choix : affronter ou fuir. C'était généralement avec la première option qu'il finissait à moitié mort.

"J'abandonne." décida-t-il pour changer.


	8. Je vous hais !

"C'était du fake ?!" hurla Harry quand Michael revint avec la carte qu'il avait abandonné.

Il était juste entré dans la pièce, avait tendu la main et attrapé la carte. Certes, il avait légèrement vacillé et blêmit mais c'était certainement pour la forme. Il se foutait de sa gueule !

"T'es tellement tombé dans le panneau : la chambre des frères diaboliques, la carte de la Mort et notre sadisme habituel. Sans aucun artifice... C'était trop facile !"

"Vous êtes vraiment des enfoirés !" jura Harry. "J'aurai pu gagner mon tout premier point."

"Et ce n'est pas le pire, j'ai fais exprès de faire un 2 pour te le montrer." avoua Michael. "Maintenant, je vais gagner en deux coups."

En effet, les dés truqués firent sauter son pion de douze cases et ainsi, Michael tombait pile poil sur sa propre chambre comme une ultime provocation. Le contenu des épreuves étaient intimement lié aux capacités de son occupant ce qui signifiait qu'il n'aurait strictement aucune difficulté pour son avant-dernière épreuve.

"Je vous hais !"

Quelques coups de poignet et son rubik's cube était résolu. Il ne lui restait plus que l'épreuve finale : dans le jardin.

"Viens, Harry !" l'invita Max. "La dernière épreuve est toujours impressionnante, ça serait dommage de regarder ça d'ici."

Les trois sorciers descendirent à l'étage des chambres puis au rez-de-chaussée avant de sortir par la véranda arrière. L'endroit aurait pu être paisible avec ses hauts buissons, son étang et son potager mais l'arbre échiquier rappelait de trop mauvais souvenirs. Max retint Harry par la manche pour laisser Michael seul.

Un scorpion géant sorti du sol et Harry hurla quand Max applaudissait face à sa "beauté". Si ça faisait parti du jeu, ses créateurs étaient des tarés mais bien sûr, le coffret artisanal confirmait ses craintes. Un jeu de société créé par la Meute était forcément rempli d'épreuves mortelles.

"AAAH !!!"

"Tu vas y arriver !" l'encouragea Max.

"JE SUIS TROP JEUNE POUR MOURIR !"

"Si tu échoue, ça donnera une nouvelle chance à Harry et je te tue."

"Oh, le gentil scorpion ! Tu ne veux pas bouffer Max et je t'adopte à sa place ?"

Michael courait partout comme pour lui échapper mais sans jamais lui tourner le dos alors Harry comprit qu'il l'observait tout en esquivant sa queue venimeuse. Il lui fallu moins d'une minute pour attraper un bâton et frapper sur les pinces de la créature.

Harry s'imaginait à sa place et ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lâcha son arme. Il aurait tout simplement martelé le monstre de coups et prié pour que ça fonctionne. Évidemment, l'approche du nerd intello était très différente.

Un jet de caillou plus tard et Michael comprit le système en s'écriant :

"Gohma !"

Il visa un œil puis l'autre avec ses cailloux avant de reprendre le bâton pour lui crever les yeux. Le monstre s'ébranla, furieux.

"Ça veut dire quoi Gohma ?" demanda Harry.

"T'as vraiment rien compris ou quoi ?!" grogna Max. "Tu crois qu'il joue aux jeux vidéos toute la nuit pour s'amuser ?"

"Bah..."

"C'est sa façon d'affronter le monde." poursuivit Max. "Il apprend par cœur des situations qui lui permettent d'affuter ses réflexes en combat."

"Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il a besoin de combattre ?"

La question d'Harry était très importante à ses yeux car elle avait un double sens : il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Max et Michael le poussaient à se battre. C'est vrai, quoi, il voulait juste une famille et si possible, pas entièrement composée par des connards sadiques qu'ils soient Dursley ou la Meute.

"La vie est injuste. Si tu entre dans la Meute ça veut dire que l'as compris. Et dans ce cas, tu as deux choix : soit tu te prends des coups soit c'est toi qui les donne. Nous n'acceptons que des gagnants."

"J'ai la carte !" s'écria Michael d'une voix victorieuse.

"Génial, on se casse !"

Max donna un uppercut dans l'estomac d'Harry qui se plia en deux de douleur. Quand il releva la tête, ses deux bourreaux étaient bien à l'abri derrière la véranda et lui était affaibli face à un gigantesque scorpion furieux à moitié aveugle désirant venger son œil.

Max lui faisait de grands coucou des bras et Michael remuait les clés en lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il était bloqué dehors.

"Oh merde !" prononça Harry avant de se faire assommer par une pince géante.


	9. T'es vraiment un idiot

"Au secours !"

Harry n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil cette nuit-là : tout son corps avait été déchiqueté par le scorpion et il souffrait atrocement malgré les potions. Il n'avait jamais eu si mal de toute sa vie et les bousculades de Dudley semblaient une douce caresse à côté de ça.

"Au secours ! Au secours !"

Évidemment, ça faisait dix minutes que Michael n'arrêtait pas de se foutre de sa gueule en répétant ça. Sans doute trouvait-il ça marrant de le harceler ? Bah cette fois-ci, Harry en avait marre et il allait le lui dire même s'il devait passer une heure à ramper dans les escaliers !

"AAAH !!!"

Plus il avançait et plus les hurlements se rapprochaient comme s'il avait deviné qu'Harry venait le voir. Il comptait lui balancer ces quatre vérités et claquer la porte : il ne voulait plus être le souffre-douleur de deux p'tits cons. Vivre dans la rue ou retourner chez les Dursley qu'importe mais il n'allait tout de même pas rester ici !

"Chuuut..." murmurait Max avec une douceur qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. "Ça va aller, ce n'est qu'un rêve."

"AAAH !"

"Arrête de hurler, je t'en prie, tu vas le réveiller..." continuait-elle.

"Je veux pas, je veux pas !" répéta-t-il. "Il ne doit pas savoir, Max, tu m'as promis que personne ne saurait jamais !"

"Personne ne le saura." promit-elle encore.

"C'est comme si j'étais téléporté dans le passé, y'a deux ans quand je t'ai connu. J'étais si fragile que je l'avais oublié..."

"T'es vraiment un idiot." dit-elle avec tendresse. "Il a fallu que tu fasse exprès de tomber sur la case de la Mort juste pour le narguer..."

"Jamais personne n'est tombé sur cette case, on sait tous truquer les dés... J'ignorais que c'était si douloureux !"

"Je sais."

"Non, tu ne peux pas comprendre. Je préfère affronter dix Gohma par jour et ne jamais retomber là-dessus !"

"Je joue souvent au jeu de l'oie toute seule, pour m'entraîner. La case de la Mort n'est pas placée là par hasard : elle est là pour disqualifier ceux qui font un jet de merde."

"Tu... Tu t'amuse à ce jeu ?" hoqueta Michael. "T'es vraiment folle."

"Peut-être."

"Je ne vais pas aller à Poudlard l'année prochaine."

"Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?! Bien sûr que tu vas aller à Poudlard : tu feras un merveilleux Serdaigle et tu seras le meilleur de toute ta promotion."

"Ils seront tous là, ma famille." confessa-t-il. "J'ai peur qu'ils me reconnaissent... Je devrais faire comme toi et changer mon nom !"

"Fais pas ça. Ça a été ma seule faiblesse. Tu es tellement plus fort que moi !"

"Tu rigole ou quoi ?!"

"Bien sûr que non et tu sais de quoi je parle..."

Elle hésita avant de préciser :

"Tu es resté jusqu'au bout et moi j'ai craqué bien avant."

"Notre configuration familiale était différente." assura Michael.

"Autant que Praesepe et Logium..."

Cinq minutes auparavant, Harry aurait tout donné pour voir une nouvelle facette de Max et Michael. Maintenant, il souhaitait juste dormir pour oublier. C'était tellement plus simple de les voir comme des clowns psychopathes, une sorte de Dudley intelligent. Assister à cette conversation interdite changeait tout : ils étaient comme lui avec un masque de bonheur plaqué sur le visage. Ça les rendaient bien plus terrifiants en un sens.

"J'ai peur d'aimer..." avoua-t-il. "Et j'ai encore plus peur de ne pas pouvoir..."

"Tu as peur que le soleil te brûle et que la nuit t'avale."

"Merci Confucius." ironisa-t-il.

"C'est moi qui écrit les Fortune Cookies qu'on ramasse dans la poubelle derrière le restaurant chinois côté moldu."

"C'est vrai ?!"

"Cette épreuve t'a rendu complètement con, ma parole !"

"3.14159 26535 89793 23846 26433 83279 50288 41971 69399 37510 58209 74944 59230 78164 06286 20899 86280 34825 34211 70679 82148 08651 32823 06647 09384 46095 50582 23172..."

"Je suis ravie de savoir que tu as un cerveau mais tu me fais peur parfois !"

"1.77245 38509 05516 02729 81674 83341..."

"C'est la racine carré ?! Mais t'es un malade !!!"

"Dixit celle qui s'amuse à jouer avec un jeu qui veut la tuer."

"Bien envoyé..." encouragea-t-elle.

"Tu reste encore un peu ? J'ai peur de dormir..."

"Toute la nuit."

"Et même au-delà ?"

"Toujours." assura-t-elle.


	10. Un adversaire à ta taille

"Frappe-moi." ordonna Harry pendant le petit-déjeuner.

"Qu... Quoi ?!" s'étonna Max.

"T'AS PERDU LA TÊTE OU QUOI ?!" hurla Michael.

"Frappe-moi." répéta Harry.

"Pas de bagarre pendant les repas." dit-elle. "Termine ton... Euh... C'est quoi au juste ce truc ?"

"Du porridge."

"La gastronomie anglaise !" soupira-t-elle. "Tu peux pas manger des maki comme une personne civilisée ?"

"Personne ne mange des maki au petit-déjeuner." informa Michael.

"Ça doit être l'heure de manger des maki quelque part dans le monde." répondit-elle.

"UTC 5:30 en Inde." informa Michael. "La gastronomie locale serait plutôt épicée et moins japonaise."

"Tu as donc des règles." nota Harry. "Si je voulais empêcher un combat, je pourrais rester à table toute une journée."

"C'est une possibilité..." affirma Max. "Mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il y ait suffisamment de nourriture dans cette maison pour te protéger aussi longtemps."

"Intéressant." murmura Harry en écrivant sur un petit carnet.

Un petit carnet bleu...

Avec un petit crayon bleu...

Et un verrou bleu...

"HÉ HOOO ! C'EST MON CARNET, ÇA !!!" hurla Max.

"Oui, j'ai jeté les feuilles inutiles..." répondit Harry sans relever la tête. "À partir d'aujourd'hui, je m'appelle Max. Blabla... J'ai rencontré un garçon adorable qui s'appelle Michael. Blabla... J'ai de nouveaux vêtements et je traîne au parc pour me faire des amis. Blabla... Les enfants ne veulent pas de moi, de toutes les manières je les déteste. Blabla..."

Sans aucun avertissement, Harry reçu un maki qui colla sur son front avant de tomber dans son bol dans un PLOCK misérable. Si les yeux de Max pouvaient lancer des éclairs alors l'orage aurait détruit la maison délabrée en moins d'une minute.

"Ça a été un plaisir de te connaître, Harry." l'enterra Michael. "Ta vie aura été courte mais tu as tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres alors c'est plutôt cool."

Max balança le contenu de sa soupe miso sur la chaise du Survivant qui s'était glissé sous la table. Il se redressa en entraînant le meuble avec lui et renversa sciemment le contenu du petit-déjeuner sur son adversaire qui recula à temps. Avec un sourire sadique, elle attrapa deux couteaux alors qu'Harry n'avait qu'une poêle à portée de main.

Oh ! Parfait, ça lui rappelait son premier jour ici et Michael maniait parfaitement cet ustensile contre une Max armée. Défense (7) et Attaque (2) contre deux couteaux Défense (0) et Attaque (20). Harry avait un avantage, il était trop faible pour tuer et Max était si entraînée qu'elle devrait réfréner ses coups pour ne pas le poignarder. Il espérait juste qu'elle n'était pas assez folle pour vouloir sa mort.

Il tenait la poêle comme un tennisman utilisait sa raquette, il ne voulait avoir la possibilité de se protéger sans l'exploiter pour forcer Max à se restreindre. S'il arrivait à tenir au combat sans être touché pendant dix minutes alors il aurait gagné, il ne pouvait pas tout apprendre en une journée.

Après avoir enjambé la table, Max lança un couteau vers sa tête pour le forcer à se baisser et elle en profita pour le maintenir penché en tenant la lame du deuxième couteau juste au-dessus de son dos courbé. Ainsi, ses mouvements étaient trop limités pour lui permettre de l'attaquer avec sa poêle et elle avait virtuellement gagné.

"Tu crois vraiment que tu as la moindre chance contre moi ?" grimaça-t-elle avec dégoût. "Si tu es un asticot alors je suis un aigle royal. Tu n'es même pas une proie intéressante à mes yeux."

"Je sais."

Tout son corps se sentait pris au piège et son cœur battait dans un rythme effréné en lui ordonnant de trouver un moyen de se relever. Une profonde respiration plus tard, il cherchait à entrer en communication avec son cerveau qui disjonctait toujours dans cette situation. Si tu ne peux pas te redresser alors baisse toi davantage.

Il se jeta au sol et roula sur le dos avant de s'agenouiller. Malheureusement pour lui, Max était trop rapide et elle plaqua son couteau sur sa gorge mais il venait de comprendre le principe alors il recula suffisamment loin pour se lever.

"Pas mal." commenta Max avec honnêteté.

Harry lâcha sa poêle avant de se livrer en position de faiblesse : un genou au sol comme un noble pendant son adoubement en chevalier.

"Apprends-moi." supplia-t-il. "Apprends-moi à me battre et je te promet que tu auras un adversaire à ta taille, un jour."


End file.
